halo_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Killinger, B. Johnathon
"I will never tell my men to do something I cannot do myself." Colonel Johnathon B'Sheua Killinger, 2547 "Hero's aren't born, they are forged from sweat, blood and bronze! Every man that had died today on this planet, and the ones about to die are all hero's not only to a group of humans, but the human fucking race. Stand fast, men. Your resolve will get you through this, your actions will make you hero's in the divine light the media shall not dare touch. Hero's are armed with MA5C's and wear the Marine Logo on their uniform!" Colonel Johnathon B'Sheau Killinger, 2546 Johnathon B'Sheau Killinger (Serial Number: 03603-50340-JK) is a field grade officer in the United Nations Space Command Marine Corps, and the current commanding officer of the Seventh Marines. He commands a great deal of respect from his men, and in return gives the same respect he is given back to them. Twenty one years of combat experience, numerous medals including the UNSC Marine Corps Medal of Honor and a knack for tactical thinking he was practically singled out as the Seventh Marines commanding officer when the position came available. The Colonel can frequently be seen stealing fries from friends, smoking a electronic (or real) cigar and often makes humorless remarks rarely. Service History Early Career John's early career erupted when the campaign for Harvest begun. 2526-2531 Served two twelve month deployments, and two eight month deployments during the Battle of Harvest. During this deployment John was promoted from Second Lieutenant to First Lieutenant for meritorious actions. At some point between 2526 and 2531 John unknowingly convinced Special Forces Command that he had skills past a regular marine and was transferred into the Force Reconnaissance as on operator and was swiftly assigned to a company lead by Captain Travis Jenkins as the Executive Officer of the military unit. 2532-2538 Served as the Executive Officer under Captain Travis Jenkins for the earlier part of his career, from 2531-2536. In 2537 John was promoted from First Lieutenant to Captain and given command of his own unit. The promotion came late, as typically a First Lieutenant is promoted after three years, but John was fighting for humanities sake - not a paygrade. At some point as a First Lieutenant John completed his training as a Special Forces operator. When Captain Jenkins was killed in 2537, which forced John to take command of the company (Or what was left of it), he performed exceptionally well considering the extreme disadvantages his men were situated with. His platoon Sergeant and himself held two intersections long enough for vital reinforcements to arrive. John earned the medal of honor for climbing up the side of a building using a dislodged power cord to rescue the crew and potential passengers of a crashed pelican. John was also promoted on the battlefield by a Lieutenant General to Captain and given UNSC Army reinforcements. Mid Career As John aged and matured, his cocky and uplifting attitude disappeared. 2539-2546 Through out the years 2539-2546 John served with dedication and commitment, often signing waivers to extend his typical twelve month deployments another twelve months. At one point in the war, he didn't see his family for three years. Though his combat instances were lowering as the Covenant spread further into UNSC territory the then Captain did see combat periodically, including a campaign where he was nearly killed. During a routing evacuation a Battalion strength Covenant group managed to push through on their second attempt and trapped John and his companies survivors in the planets forest for months. While being presumed by Covenant Forces John managed to survive long enough before UNSC ground forces could find them VIA flare. After the battle, John was offered a promotion to Major from the General who commanded the division but he respectfully declined. Late Career Family Johnathon was born to Shea and Brett Killinger as one of the two surviving children, and eventually married his high school sweetheart, Beth, and has four children with her - Travis (22), Kyle (21), Jennifer (20) and Adrianna (17). John also has has a surviving brother, Bennett Killinger, who married the now Sarah Killinger and has a daughter - Amanda Killinger - with her. John also had a deceased brother, Joey, who died at the age of two. John is prepared to become a 'young' grandfather at the age of 45 when Adrianna, his youngest daughter, gives birth to her unborn daughter. Awards Battles Quotes regarding Killinger "John was committed to the war against the Covenant. Hell, he hates the Covenant just as much as I do, but there seems to be a sense of control for him. He respects them, as a formidable opponent and intellectual beings - this lead John to being an excellent leader and very rarely did he underestimate how good the Covenant truly were." General Issac Osborn; 2531; after the end of the Harvest Campaign. "John has served with distinction, but he is stubborn when it came to paygrade. As a Captain, John performed above and beyond the responsibilities for one. He rejected a promotion to Major twice, and even to Lieutenant Colonel when the twelfth Marines were looking for a XO. He absolutely refused to leave his men." Admiral Eric Klix; 2544; after Killinger rejected the promotion to Lieutenant Colonel. "John earned his Captain stripes that day, with a full platoon along side his Platoon Sergeant he held the line against overwhelming odds. His platoon, whittled down to just a handful of men during the intense combat, survived until reinforcements from two other platoons and local ARMY units arrived." Major Bennet Huston (Ret. 2536); 2531; after battlefield promotion to Captain. "The UNSC practically force fed him his promotion to Colonel, after the semi-official promotion to Major. At this particular time, however, his entire unit he had once rejected to leave were mostly casualties of war by now. Unfortunately, this left John in a deepened mental state - but he accepted the promotion without a negative word, really." Admiral Eric Klix; 2547; after the operation on the unidentified planet. Category:UNSC Profiles Category:UNSC Marines